Black cats
by lelalemon
Summary: Ritsuka opens up to Soubi, they both express love. But what happens when soubi gets too full of himself and starts being cold to Ritsuka? Soubi/Ritsuka. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Loveless. I wish I owned Soubi. Oh my God, would I love to Own Soubi. Anyways. I don't own Loveless. Or Gravitation. Or Yo Gabba Gabba. Anyways. Read and review. It's almost my birthday, and it would be nice. D**

Ritsuka had just lain down after bandaging himself up for the night. There was a knock on his window, and he knew it was Soubi. He gets up and opens it, letting the smiling man in.

"Good evening Ritsuka." It was nearly midnight.

"Nnn, its late Soubi. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see you." He had, actually, just wanted to see the object of his affection. In the past years, he'd grown so much. He was now a seventeen, almost eighteen year old. He was still very short and lithe, but he'd let his guard down a bit. He was mature, always mature.

"Did your mother lose is again?" Soubi asks in regards to the injuries.

"Mnn, yeah." Ritsuka lies down, Soubi lies beside him.

* * *

"Soubi, was Seimei ever afraid of the thunder?" Ritsuka asks He'd cuddled up next to the man as soon as he'd hurt it. Soubi sighed at his question.

"Seimei rarely let me touch him, let alone hold him. He didn't love me. He didn't like me. So, if he perhaps cuddled someone else, I wouldn't know." Hearing the anguish in the man's voice, Ritsuka leaned his head up and kisses Soubi's lips. Surprised for a second, Soubi smiled and kissed back.

The next day is Sunday. Ritsuka had asked Soubi to spend the entire day with him.

"Soubi."

"Yes, Ritsuka?"

"I love you."

Soubi dropped his snow cone. The man usually able to hide even the strongest of emotions couldn't hide his shock this time. He would handle being whipped as hard as humanly possible without twitching his nose, but this was entirely new to him.

"What?" He asks. Ritsuka turns to him.

"I love you, Soubi." He said again, nonchalantly, though he was blushing a bit. Soubi's mouth hung open.

"I… I love you too!" Ritsuka smiles and turns his attentions to something else.

As soon as Ritsuka reaches home Masaki goes crazy.

"Where is my Ritsuka? You're not my son!" she screams as plates fly towards his head. He runs out of the house and decides to go on a walk to let his mother calm down. After a few hours his phones rings. It's Soubi.

"Hello?" he answers, slightly stuttering from being cold.

"Where are you?" The man asks suspiciously.

"Out, why?"

"I'm in you room and you're not…"

"I left." Ritsuka says with no emotion in his voice.

"Would you like to stay over?" He hears Soubi smiling smugly.

"Yes, please."

* * *

When Ritsuka reaches Soubi's house he smells dinner cooking.

"Hello, Ritsuka." Soubi says cheerily. Ritsuka just nods.

"Where are the zeros?" He asks, looking at the stillness of Soubi's apartment.

"They decided to get a place of their own and left a few days ago…" Ritsuka sits down.

"Where's Kio?"

"At his parent's house."

The boy shifts around awkwardly at the quiet in the house. They eat dinner and talk until Ritsuka starts yawning.

"Let's go to bed." They undress a bit and lay down.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka begins softly.

"Yes?" Soubi answers. His arms snaking around the boy's waist in a cuddly manner.

"I don't know how to ask" Ritsuka thinks. Soubi, of course being able to hear this, only smiles.

"I can wait until you're comfortably asking whatever it is you want."

Still unaware that Soubi was listening in, Ritsuka tried to sort it out in his mind. "I want to ask if I can live with him, but asking is just, too pushy. I'm already scared to tell mom I'm leaving… because she needs me. And Soubi probably has too much going on to deal with me anyways…. Yeah. It's better not to ask." Ritsuka cuddled closer to him.

"It's nothing, never mind. Let's go to sleep."

"Ritsuka… are you really sleepy?" Soubi asks.

"Eh." He replies.

"Can we talk for a while?" Ritsuka looks up at Soubi curiously.

"Okay."

Soubi starts rubbing Ritsuka's feline ears.

"I wonder what he wants to talk about… Man, he's so sexy without a shirt on" Ritsuka thinks.

"Ritsuka, would you move in with me?" Ritsuka is stunned.

"Are you kidding?" He thinks.

"I'm not kidding." Soubi says.

"Omg omg, he's been listening to what I'm saying, omg." Soubi laughs.

"Will you?"

Ritsuka blushes. "Baka, Soubi." Soubi's still giggling.

"Please, Ritsuka. I would love for you to live with me."

Ritsuka leaned into Soubi's touch, he loved getting his feline ears rubbed.

"O.. okay." Soubi kissed him softly. "But, but don't try anything hentai Soubi. I mean it!" Ritsuka says defensively.

Soubi just smiles. "I won't, Ritsuka. I love you."

* * *

They'd been sharing the apartment for three months now. At first, Ritsuka slept on the couch, by his own wish. Then he slept in the floor of Soubi's room, then finally in bed with Soubi. It had been another stormy night, and he was scared.

Of course Soubi had let him sleep next to him, and it just went from there.

Ritsuka had no problem snuggling or kissing the man. Some nights, they'd lie in each others arms and kiss until they fell asleep. Tonight, though. Tonight. Ritsuka wanted more than that.

Soubi had just come to bed, and Ritsuka put his arm around him. "I'm so scared." He thinks. "I'm scared… and and. It's going to hurt, and I'm not going to be good enough. I don't know. I… just."

Soubi looked over at the confused boy. "Ritsuka, don't push yourself. We have forever together to do those things." Ritsuka blushed.

"Baka! Quit listening to my mind!" Soubi smiled sadly and hugged the boy.

"I only do it when I know that something's bothering you." Ritsuka eased into the hug.

"I want to do more than kiss, Soubi. I just don't… uhm… want to go all the way."

Soubi kissed him and said. "Are you sure?"

Ritsuka nodded and added, mindlessly, "I want to touch you! I love you, and and, we've been together for so long! I want to be touched by you, and…" He blushed deeply.

Soubi kissed him, slightly on top of the boy. Ritsuka quickly deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue against Soubi's lips and was immediately granted access. They kissed full or passion and lust, barely stopping to gasp for breath.

Soubi's hands explored the young body, before he did the same. They undressed each other and let their hands wander a bit. Ritsuka, feeling naked and vulnerable, starts to cry.

"Ritsuka… what's wrong?"

"I'm scared!" He admits.

"Ritsuka, I love you. I won't do anything you don't want. You're the one who calls all the shots." Soubi said lovingly.

"There you go on the whole master- servant thing again." Ritsuka said annoyed.

"No." Soubi kisses him. "No. This is a 'one boyfriend going slow because he loves his boyfriend who happens to be a virgin and is scared' thing."

Ritsuka leans into Soubi and lets him be held.

"Can we stop for tonight?" Ritsuka asks timidly.

"Of course, my darling Rit-chan." Ritsuka smiles and cuddles his naked body against his boyfriends.

* * *

Ritsuka woke early and looked at a contently asleep Soubi. He checks his head for ears and sighs, somewhat relieved, when he feels them there. He knew that the only thing they'd done was undress and felt his boy against Soubi's, and that was no where near close enough to lose his ears. Still, he felt better knowing his ears were still attached.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka thinks. "I'm sorry I failed you last night. I'm just, I don't know. I'm not ready."

"We have forever, Ritsuka." Soubi replies groggily. He looks at Ritsuka and smiles. Ritsuka smiles back, moving the blonde locks from his lovers face.

"I love you Soubi." Soubi's smile at that moment would never be matched or beaten by anything Ritsuka could ever see, ever.

"I love you too, Ritsuka." They start kissing again.

"Soubi, ah…" Soubi's hand rubs against Ritsuka's member.

"Soubi… Mmm…"

They kiss more. Soubi kisses down Ritsuka's chest, teasing the boy.

"Soubi, please…"

Soubi takes Ritsuka into his mouth. Ritsuka's hip buck up, almost gagging the man. He held Ritsuka's waist down and continued. This was all new to Ritsuka, and when it was getting better and better, and he was about to cum, he didn't know what to say.

"Ah, Soubi! I… I feel weird… Ah!" His lips smile as Ritsuka cums into his mouth.

"Soubi!" he screams out.

Soubi swallows him up and cuddles next to the exhausted boy.

"What you felt, Ritsuka, was an orgasm." Ritsuka blushed.

"I'm sorry that… in your mouth… I…"

Soubi kisses him. "I love you Ritsuka."

* * *

They get up after that and get ready for their days. Ritsuka hears some girls talking during on of his classes.

"When he doesn't please you like you do him, it's time to leave girl."

They giggle, and Ritsuka listens in.

"It sounds too one sided, Kiki. If he's not going to do anything for you, t hen it's time to leave him."

Ritsuka felt a pang in his heart. Maybe Soubi felt the same way.

"That, or you could cheat on him."

The girls giggle and nod. Ritsuka thinks more about it. Maybe he should just give in, scared or not.

His head is foggy as he's walking home, he feels himself being watched, but his mind won't click out of his thoughts. Suddenly, the world goes dark and he falls.

* * *

**Read and Review! Pretty please! I'll post on the 21st even if it is my birthday is I get even one review.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Loveless. Yun Kouga owns Loveless. But you know what? I CAN DREAM.**

* * *

Ritsuka wakes hours later in Soubi's bed

Ritsuka wakes hours later in Soubi's bed. He gets up and sees the man painting.

"Soubi…" He whispers. Soubi turns to him and smiles.

"You're awake, Ritsuka. How are you feeling?"

Ritsuka sits down on the ground next to him. "I feel better… What happened?"

"You passed out and I carried you back home." He goes back to painting. He had a dead line for when this one had to be done.

"How did you know where I was?" Ritsuka asks curiously.

"We are connected, Ritsuka." Soubi replies, a little annoyed.

"Oh. Well, where did you..."

Soubi cuts him off. "Ritsuka, quiet. I need to finish this." He says, raising his voice a bit.

Ritsuka is shocked, and just nods. Soubi sighs, upset with himself, but goes back to painting.

* * *

Ritsuka has been lying in bed for a while when he feels Soubi slip into the covers beside him. He cuddles into Soubi's touch.

He wakes up before Soubi does. Soubi usually sleeps in after he'd been painting all night, so Ritsuka tried to be quiet as he got ready for school. While getting clothes out of the closet, he dropped a box load of things with a loud crash. Soubi flew up and towards the noise. Ritsuka looked up at him.

"Sorry Soubi, I was trying to reach my hat."

Soubi just shakes his head, agitatedly, and goes back to bed.

Ritsuka stands to put his socks on and falls over. Soubi looks at him.

"Would you stop making so much noise?" He yells at the poor neko.

"I'm… I'm sorry Soubi." He gets up to leave.

"Wait." Soubi says. Ritsuka looks back at him.

"Give me a kiss goodbye, please?" Ritsuka smiles and gives Soubi a kiss.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too."

* * *

After school Ritsuka runs outside to try and see his lover. Soubi isn't waiting outside. Ritsuka shrugged it off, he'd been doing that less and less. He walks into the apartment they share and takes his shoes and coat off.

"uhhg." He mumbled.

He was tired.

He went into the living room with some food and a drink.

Kio burst in and ran into the living room. It had scared Ritsuka and his drink had went all over the painting Soubi'd stayed up all night working on. Kio's face showed total shock.

"I just drove over here to… grab that. It's due today."

Ritsuka jumped up and wiped it off, thus smearing more of the paint.

"Oh my god." Kio grabbed it, grimicing.

"I'm sure he won't care too much…" He left with it.

Ritsuka sat on the couch starring into the floor ashamed. Not too long later the door slammed open again. Ritsuka looked up and, oddly, seen Soubi.

"Soubi, I" Soubi didn't wait to hear and struck the teen.

"Do you know how long I worked on that Ritsuka? It was due today!" He slaps the boy again.

"I'm sorry! Soubi, I'm sorry!" Ritsuka calls out. Soubi sighed.

"Make it up to me."

Ritsuka looked up, tears on his face. "I will, I will."

Soubi kisses him. "Stay up with me while I paint then, please."

Ritsuka nodded and put his head in Soubi's lap while he painted.

Ritsuka fell asleep quickly and only woke after being places in bed by Soubi. "Ritsuka… I'm sorry." Soubi whispered into the neko-boys ear. "Me too." He says.

* * *

Soubi got up first and made the Neko breakfast. When Risuka walked in, it was more than a little apperant that his face hurt.

"Good morning, Rit-chan."

He smiles at Soubi.

"Good morning, Soubi."

Soubi gives him a deep, loving kiss.

"Soubi."

Ritsuka moans into his mouth. He pulls Soubi closer to him, Soubi lifts Ritsuka and put him on the table. Soubi begins undressing the boy when he sturrers in "I… I have to.. ah… school, Soubi." S

oubi smiles patiently. "I know, I'm sorry." He goes back to kissing the boy as he redoes all the buttons on his shirt.

* * *

After he gets home he notices Soubi painting. He opts to leave him alone. He goes to their room to test, Soubi joins in only moments later.

"Ritsuka, welcome home."

"Thank you." He replies.

Soubi gets into bed with him, his hands roaming the boys body.

"Soubi, not now. I'm really tired."

Soubi gets up and is angry. He leaves the room. Ritsuka gets up and follows him, feeling horrible.

"Soubi, I'm sorry. I'm just really tired today."

Soubi slams his hand into the boys face.

He is immediately apologentic, but Ritsuka runs crying out of the hosue before he has time to apologize.

* * *

He goes to the park. It's quiet and no one else is there.

The sun is setting on the poor neko.

It depresses him to watch the sun leave him; knowing the warmth of it would soon be gone.

Something brushes his shoulder, causing him to jump wildly.

It was, of all people, Kio.

"Hey Rit-chan."

"Hey Kio."

Kio drapes a coat over his shoulders, then snuggles the boy.

"He hit me, Kio." Ritsuka cries.

"I know, I'm sorry." He hold him tighter.

"What should I do I, I love him so much!" Ritsuka sobs.

Kio offers him a lollipop, he gladly accepts and quiets down.

"If you aren't willing to leave him, then you're going to have to bare with it and just try not to provoke him. But don't just let him hurt you either." Ritsuka nodded, faintly understanding.

"Let's get you home, Soubi must be worried sick."

"Okay" Ritsuka replies ad Kio helps him to his feet. He kisses Ritsuka on the forehead and then walks him home.

* * *

Soubi promptly hugs the boy.

"Ritsuka, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kio nods his head and leaves.

Soubi continues to kiss the boy, then stops and looks at him oddly.

"You taste sweet."

"Kio gave me a lollipop to calm me down." Soubi smiles and kisses him again,

"I was wrong to hit you, Ritsuka. I'm, I'm no better than your mother, and I'm sorry."

Painful memories ripped through Ritsuka's mind. Soubi is able to see the disturbing memories. He is able to see the fear in the younger man.He is unable to control himself in the moments where he hurts his Ritsuka. Didn't Ritsuka understand that he loved and and never wanted to hurt him?

"Soubi…" the young neko's voice quivers a bit.

"Yes, Ritsuka?"

"I'll stay with you, no matter what No matter what you do to me. I need you, and I love you."

Soubi smiles sadly as the boy and kisses him.

That is the most dangerous thing to have told Soubi, though Ritsuka doesn't know this. How could he? Now, Soubi and his dark side know that no matter what, they control the neko.

* * *

**Read and Review! It gets Way more mature in the next few chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own loveless. I do not own Loveless. I do not own Loveless. I. Do. Not. Own. Loveless.

Thanks for makin' my birthday the shit. It was great.

Also. There is mXm in this chapter and violence. The mXm is forcful, so. Be aware.

* * *

They're in bed, and Ritsuka has initiated some, play. They're both naked, Soubi's warm hands softly stroking Ritsuka's member.

"Soubi, ah." Ritsuka stops him.

"I want to, uhm. I want to, for you…" Ritsuka blushes.

"What?" Soubi asks, teasingly. He knows what the neko is trying to get at, but he wants to torture him, a bit.

"I want to… use my mouth on you, like you did for me." Soubi smiles. And lays himself out.

"Will you, guide me through it?" Soubi grins lovingly.

Ritsuka kisses his lips softly, then goes to kissing around his neck to his chest. Slowly making his way down. He gets to Soubi's rather large member. He starts teasing him with his tongue, lapping at him.

"Ah, Ritsuka. Go.. good."

He takes Soubi in his mouth and starts sucking on him, moving his tongue around, trying to do everything right.

"Ah, good boy." Soubi moaned out.

Ritsuka knew he should be upset by being told he was a "good boy" but the fact that he was doing well just made him happy.

"Ah, Ritsuka. Let me, come inside you."

Ritsuka kept going, he didn't have a problem with Soubi doing that in his mouth. Soubi grabbed him and stopped him, Ritsuka's eyes starred up in curiosity.

"Let me enter inside you, Ritsuka." Ritsuka began shaking.

"Like… like… take my ears?" Ritsuka stuttered.

"Yes." Soubi replied.

Pushing the boy onto the bed. Ritsuka looks at Soubi, he's terrified. He opens his legs slightly for the man as a welcoming to take him. Soubi opens Ritsuka's legs a little wider, pouring lube on to his fingers.

"We're gonna start slow, Ritsuka."

"Thank you" Ritsuka choked out.

Soubi's inger circles Ritsuka entrance.

"Relax Ritsuka. This will hurt, but only for a little bit." Ritsuka nodded, closed his eyes, and tried to relax.

Soubi pushed a finger into his, and he let out a cry.

"Ahh,…" Soubi moved the digit in and out slowly, waiting for it to become less tight. When he felt Ritsuka relaxing he added another finger.

"Ahh, Soubi."

Soubi went softly until he hit a spot in Ritsuka that caused him to moan out his name. Soubi grinned, he found his spot. He continued to hit it repeatedly.

"Ah! Ah! Soubi!" Feeling that Ritsuka was ready, he pulled his fingers out. He opened Ritsuka's legs wider, and positioned himself in between them.

"Wait Soubi, I'm scared." Ritsuka panted.

"It won't hurt very badly since I've already loosened you up." Soubi replied, becoming a bit impatient. His member twitching, just waiting to thrust into his young lover.

"Soubi, I… I don't think I'm ready."

Soubi set a bone chilling glare at him. "Do you want to make me happy?" Soubi asked accusingly.

"Of course I do!" Ritsuka said sadly.

"Then relax." Soubi said before thrusting into Ritsuka.

"Ahh! It hurts! Please, Soubi! It hurts so much!" Ritsuka cried. "I'm not ready Soubi." He mumbled behind his tears.

"I'm already in, Ritsuka. Wouldn't it be better to just continue?" He begins to push in and out.

"Please Soubi! Stop! I don't wanna do this!" Ritsuka cries. Soubi covers the boys moth and continues, letting Ritsuka bit his hand when it's painful.

* * *

The boy lay on his bed, exhaustedly sleeping. Bloody. Sweaty. His ears and tail had fallen off.

Soubi was holding them and looking at the boy that he'd. He'd… just… raped.

He put his ears and tail in a silk cloth and cuddled next to his poor lover.

Ritsuka was hurt. The man he loved more than anything had jst taken his ears by force. It was, one of the ultimate acts of betrayl.

When he wakes again it's the middle of the afternoon.

"You've already missed school, Ritsuka." A farmilliar voice says.

He looks over and sees Kio sitting on a chair staring at him.

"Whe… where's Soubi?" Ritsuka asks, he's trembling.

"He's at school, he won't be home until late, so don't worry." Ritsuka looked down and nodded.

"Your ears… are gone…" Ritsuka looked up, tears in his eyes.

"He… he…" Ritsuka started sobbing.

Kio put his arms around the boy and ran his hands through his hair.

"I know Rit-chan. He told me what he did. I'm so sorry."

The boy continued to sob for a few minutes before calming down.

"I got you something." Kio said sadly.

Ritsuka looked up at him.

He got up and grabbed a bag.Ritsuka opened it and found fake ears and a tail. They're made by one of the best fake ear making companies in the world.

"Kio, you shouldn't have."

Kio smiled sadly. "Perhaps, you can even fool yourself until you're ready."

Ritsuka smiled and Kio gave him a chaste kiss.

"I made some food incase you get hungry, but I've got to get to school now."

Ritsuka hugged Kio. "Thank you so much." Kio just smiles and waves as he leaves.

* * *

Soubi comes home and found Ritsuka, ears and tail, eating a sandwich and sitting at the table. His eyes were dull and sad.

"I'm home."

Ritsuka drops his food and jumps up quickly and bows.

"Welcome home, Soubi."

Soubi grabs the boy into a deep kiss.

"I'm making you some dinner… it's almost done. Sweetheart." Ritsuka said, smiling.

Soubi just smiled. "You didn't have to cook, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka looked down. "There's something else… that I have to uhm, tell you." S

oubi's smile leaves.

"what?"

"I, I was in the living room, and… and… I stepped on some paint… and it got in the carpet and on one of your pictures."

Ritsuka kept his face down in shame.

"Which picture?" Soubi asked, not caring much about the little rug in front of the couch.

"The uh. The ones with the… purple… butterflies."

Soubi's eyes opened wide.

He walked into the living room and looked at the damage. There was some yellow paint sprayed all over the picture, a tiny hand print in the middle. Soubi was infuriated.

He walked back in to where Ritsuka still had his head down. He grabbed the little paw that was covered in paint, Ritsuka didn't fight back at all.

Soubi moved the pan off of the stove and put Ritsuka's hand on the burner. The young seudo-neko screamed out in pain. After only a few second Soubi let him go and he fell to the floor in paint.

"I'm going to go buy a new canvas so I can redo what you've ruined." Soubi says before putting very cold water in the sink and lifting the boy up.

"Put your hand in here, it'll make it feel better."

The boy out his hand in the water and screamed. Then Soubi left and the boy kept his hand under water.

* * *

"Sou-chan!" Kio called, looking over at the boy.

"He just left to get a canvas." Ritsuka said, hiccupping from crying.

"What's wrong Rit-chan?"

He goes over to the young boy.

"I ruined his picture."

Kio looked into the water.

"What's wrong with your hand?"

Ritsuka lifts his hand and show Kio.

"Oh my God, Ritsuka! You need to go to the hospital."

Ritsuka shakes his head.

"I deserved it."

Kio frowns. "Let me wrap it, at least."

Ritsuka nods and follows him.

Kio wraps his hand and hugs him.

"Soubi did this to you?" He asks, rather shocked.

"It's my fault."

Kio gives him a kiss and after wiping Ritsuka's eyes, he wipes his own.

"I'll talk to him, don't worry."

He goes back to comforting the poor boy into sleep.

* * *

Read and Review and thanks to Heartofacrescent, Yosuuke, SekushiAi and velvet-nightmare-93 for making my week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I don't own Loveless! I am Loveless. And Kio, is SUPERMANNNN. No, not really. There is MxM. And it's the good kind, this time.**

* * *

Ritsuka wakes to sounds of shouting

Ritsuka wakes to sounds of shouting. He's on the couch sprawled out, so he hugs his knees to his chest and tries to block out the noise before he notices that it's not his mother. Of course it's not, he lives with Soubi.

"How could you do that to him, you sadist fuck?" Kio screamed at Soubi.

"I went too far, I know." Soubi said, it was hard to tell if he was sorry or scared.

"You went too far? That's quite a bit of an understatement Soubi!" Kio sounded really angry.

Ritsuka put his head on his knees and started crying. Was Kio mad at him too?

"Kio, you just. You don't understand." Soubi said, sounding very calm.

"What is there to understand? You raped him and beat him up and burned him! All he's ever done is love you. Do you know how hard it must have been for him to open up to you? To allow himself to fall in love with you? Do you have any idea?" Kio slaps Soubi. "And then, what do you do? You fucking hurt him!"

"I'll make it up to him, I promise." Soubi said. "Right now, I'll go in there and cuddle him and let him do whatever he needs to do to feel better."

"You better.' Kio said as he left.

Soubi walked in, and Ritsuka fully expected his to live to his word. Instead, Soubi slammed Ritsuka to the ground.

"Don't you ever, ever talk to him again! Do you hear me?"

Ritsuka cries. "But, he's, he's my friend!"

Soubi kicked the boy in the stomach.

"If he ever comes to me and yells at me for the punishment I give you, which you clearly deserve, I might add, then I'll kill you." There is no waver in his voice that doubts his statement.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Ritsuka cries.

Soubi sits on the couch and leans his head back.

"I love you, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka looks at him in disbelief.

"I only do this because I love you so much."

"I love you too Soubi. I'm sorry that I'm such a failure."

Soubi grabs him and holds him as he whimpers.

* * *

Kio comes over the next day.

"Hey Rit-chan." He smiles.

Ritsuka smiles back. "Hi Kio."

Kio hugs him tight.

"Oww." Ritsuka hisses.

"What's wrong? Let me see your chest." He lifts Ritsuka's shirt up and sees the bruise.

"When did this happen?" Kio asks.

Ritsuka looks around worridly.

"It was an accident…"

Kio looks at him suspiciously, but shrugs it off.

Kio starts rubbing the not-neko boy's back, cuddling him in his lap.

"Will you help me paint the picture for my finals?" Kio asks Ritsuka after he'd relaed a bit.

"I can't draw." Ritsuka said sadly.

"I want you to paint. It'll be easy, I promise." Kio said smiling.

Ritsuka nods and they move to the floor.

"Now, get in tune with yourself. How are you feeling? Find the color you're feeling."

Ritsuka though. He felt relaxed and calm. He picks a lavender color.

"Now, paint your soul." Kio says as if it'd be the easiest thing in the world.

Ritsuka starts painting, and Kio watches amazed by how beautiful the boy is when he's painting.

The door slams open, they both look towards the kitchen.

"Ritsuka! Get your fat ass in here and help me!" Soubi calls out. He sounds angry.

Ritsuka puts the brush down and comes to Soubi to help him bring his stuff inside.

"Welcome home, Soubi." Ritsuka hugs him.

As soon as he lefts Soubi go he trips and falls to the ground, bringing Soubi with him. Ritsuka gets up quickly and helps Soubi up.

"I'm sorry!" Ritsuka says worriedly.

Soubi slaps him. "Be more careful, god damn it."

"I will, Soubi."

"Did you make dinner like I asked?" Soubi asked him

Ritsuka had forgotten all about cooking when Ko hadd come over.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! I forgot."

Soubi hit the boy and, and just before he was about to slap him once more, Kio showed up. He caught Soubi's hand as it was on it's way to Ritsuka's already bruised and tear stained face.

"Kio?" Soubi asks, very surprised.

"I came over to check on him. He was helping me paint. If you're that angry, I'll make you some fucking dinner."

"This doesn't concern you Kio. This concerns the stupid idiot who calls himself my lover." Soubi pushed Ritsuka.

"I'm so sorry Soubi." Ritsuka says as he sobs.

"If you care so much about the little shit, why don't you take him home for a night and let him trast yor place?" Soubi asks as he thrusts Ritsuka at Kio.

"It would be my pleasure." Kio glares at Soubi, then smiles at Ritsuka.

"You're gonna be staying at my house tonight. Why don't you go get some clothes and stuff." Ritsuka nods and packs up.

He tries to kiss Soubi goodbye, he just slaps the boy.

They go to Kio's house.

* * *

"Are you hungry, Ritsuka?" Kio asks sweetly.

"No, no I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Hu hugs Kio, his face blushing.

"And thank you so much for letting me stay over tonight."

Kio just smiled.

"Want to help me finish that picture?"

Ritsuka nodded and picked a nice grey.

After they ate dinner and had showered Kio took Ritsuka to his bed.

"Sleep here, okay? I'll be in the living room if you need me."

He kisses Ritsuka, chastely at first, but then holds him against his chest.

"Kio, why are you so nice to me?" Ritsuka asks.

Kio gets into bed with Ritsuka and holds him.

"Because you're a really nice kid. A really nice guy. I love you."

Ritsuka laughes sadly.

"How could you love something like me?"

Kio sighs. "Soubi may treat you like shit, but there are people who love you and don't want to beat you up."

Ritsuka shakes his head.

"This si how it has to be, because I'm so stupid and worthless."

Kio kisses the boy, he welcomes Kio's touch. They start undressing each other, being so gentle.

"Are you sure?" Kio asks the slightly trembling boy.

"Will you, uhm. I mean, you don't have to… but could you, be gentle?"

Kio smiles. "Of course."

He lubes up his fingers, and slowly enters them.

Ritsuka grabs the sheets and lets out muffles whimpers.

Kio slowly adds fingers until he's fit three in and Ritsuka is no longer in much pain.

He rubs some of the lube on his member and positions himself.

"Are you ready, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka nods, biting his bottom lip.

Kio kisses him and slowly makes his way inside.

He gets it all the way in and waits for Ritsuka to become used to it.

Ritsuka takes a few moments, then tells Kio it's okay to continue.

Gently and lovingly, Kio makes love to Ritsuka.

When they're done, Ritsuka asks to go to the bathroom.

He sits down and tries to will the pain to go away. Kio comes in with a warm towel, and an embarrassed Ritsuka says "I'm… I'm in here." Kio smiles and gives the naked boy the towel.

"It's easier to cope with the pain if you wrap yourself up. I'm not sure why, but it works." And then shuts the door to give Ritsuka his privacy.

Ritsuka covers himself in the towel. Kio was right, he felt much better.

Kio and Ritsuka go to sleep in the same bed that night, and for once, Ritsuka isn't afraid to let his guard down.

* * *

_**Thank yooooouuuuu to chochowilliams, Yosuuke, Velvet-Nightmare-93**_

_** And an extra extra extra special thanks toooo Heart of a Crescent and SekushiAi.**_

_**Much love to you.**_

* * *

**Read and Review please! D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I love you all, but this is not my own creative thought. This story line, however, is. This chapter is a slow one with some violence. the next chapter is much muuuuucccccch better. Loves 3**

* * *

When Ritsuka wakes, he's terrified

When Ritsuka wakes, he's terrified.

"Kio! Will… Will you tell him? I, I can't."

Kio nods and promises to tell him as soon as Soubi comes to get him.

They hear Soubi walking up to the door, he tells Ritsuka to go into the bedroom to let them talk.

Soubi walks in and Kio sits him down.

"Soubi, me and Ritsuka… we, had sex last night." Kio says, slightly afraid of the reaction he might get.

Soubi looks down. "Where is he, Kio?" His voice is as cold as ice.

"In the bedroom, but Soubi. He was weak and vulnerable, and I took advantage of him. Please don't be mad at him."

Soubi slides out of his chair and goes into the bedroom.

Ritsuka is sitting with his head on his knees, his arms wrapped around himself. He's crying.

As soon as the door slams, he looks up.

"Soubi, I'm so sorry."

Soubi shakes his head.

"We're going home." There is no room for compromise with this command. Ritsuka gets up and follows Soubi out.

Ritsuka and Kio trade worried glances.

* * *

As soon as the front door at Soubi's house closed, he lost it.

He grabs Ritsuka and back hands him.

"You little fucking whore!" He screams. Ritsuka hangs there limply, thinking that he deserves it.

Soubi rips Ritsuka's clothes off and fills the tub with hot water. Only.

He puts Ritsuka in the tub, and he screams.

"This is the only way to clean you. If you want me to forgive you and love you, this is the only way." He holds Ritsuka in the water and scrubs his skin.

He takes Ritsuka out of the tub and lays him down.

The poor thing is in shock, so Soubi elevates his feet and tries to cool him down a bit.

"I'm… sorry…I'm… so… sorry." He keeps mumbling.

Soubi feels bad for what he's done. He just, couldn't control himself!

He cools the boy down and kisses all over his red flesh.

"Ritsuka, I love you. I'm sorry. I forgive you… almost."

Ritsuka looks at him. "I'll do anything… for you… to forgive me."

Soubi looks deeply into the boys beautiful eyes.

"When you're not so hurt, I'll finish your punishment."

"Can you forgive me until then?" Ritsuka asked as he cried.

"Please, even if it's just a little?"

"Yes, of course." He kisses Ritsuka's lips.

* * *

The next day Soubi sits next to the bed as Ritsuka wakes.

"Good morning, Ritsuka."

Good morning… Soubi…" He yawns sleepily.

"I talked to Kio."

If Ritsuka still had his feline ears, they'd of perked up at that.

"He said that, he never wants to see you again."

Ritsuka's eyes tear up.

"Why not?" Ritsuka asks.

"He said your lay was bad, and he's done with your sorry ass. Now I'm the only one who will have you."

Ritsuka cries.

"I don't deserve you Soubi."

Soubi kisses him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

It's been a few weeks and Ritsuka feels better.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka starts. Soubi is painting and Ritsuka is rather scared to interrupt.

But Soubi's smiling face greets him.

"Yes, love?"

"Uhm… Can I, try and paint a little?" Ritsuka blushes as he asks.

Soubi hands him a paint brush, Ritsuka sits in his lap.

He starts painting a little, Soubi is amused.

"Why did you choose to paint with red, Rit-chan?" Soubi asks with a grin.

"Red is the color of love…" Ritsuka says.

"Soubi begins kissing the boys neck. Ritsuka finishes and then turns to Soubi.

"Soubi… will you take me?"

Soubi takes Ritsuka to bed.

Soubi leaves the small boy to rest after their long, intense lovemaking session.

* * *

After that, Ritsuka is not allowed to leave the house. One of the commands for his punishment.

He's dropped out of school and severed ties with all of his friends.

Soubi is about to come home, so he's started dinner.

"Ritsuka, I'm home." Soubi calls out.

"I'm in here, Soubi." Ritsuka says, stirring the food.

Soubi walks in and kisses the boy. "What're you making?" Soubi asks.

"Pasta…" Ritsuka says as he mixes the sauce.

"Soubi… do you think I could go see my mom? Or Yukio?" Ritsuka asks.

"No." Soubi replies.

"Please Soubi?" Ritsuka looks at him. Soubi gets angry and stands up. He grabs the boy and growls.

"No one else loves you. You're ugly and worthless, why would they? I'm the only one who can even stand to be around you. They don't want to see you."

Ritsuka starts crying, and Soubi slaps him.

"Kio especially hates you."

That last remark just broke Ritsuka's poor heart in two.

"Do you… love me… Soubi?" Ritsuka asks.

"I'm the only one. You're hardly worth my time, but I love you."

Ritsuka smiles at his, a really far off, sad smile.

"I'll do anything for you Soubi. Please love me forever."

* * *

Soubi has been working really hard on this painting. It's a beautiful painting. Reds and yellows. Like, a bloody, beautiful sunsets. They were in swirls of vibrant color. The butterflies and flowers were so perfect.

Every time Soubi was working on it, Ritsuka left him completely alone. Only bothering him to bring him tea when he looked thirsty.

He would stare at the painting with the deepest admiration when Soubi was asleep or gone.

"Ritsuka." Soubi says on day as he is painting.

"Yes Soubi?"

"Why are you always so down when I'm painting?" He asks, not looking away.

"I'm not down!" Ritsuka said, somewhat surprised.

Soubi steals a glance over at the boy before continuing to paint.

"You never speak when I'm painting."

"It… it's because, that's the most beautiful painting I've ever seen before." Ritsuka blushes.

Soubi stops completely and looks at Ritsuka, smiling.

"Yeah?"

Ritsuka nods.

Soubi goes back to painting for another hour or so and then stands up.

"It's done… would you like to come over and see it?" He asks Ritsuka.

Ritsuka's eyes grow wide. "Really?"

He runs over to the painting, it was even more beautiful than before.

"Look at the bottom." Soubi says.

Ritsuka looks at the bottom, and there in golden letters it said "Ritsuka".

Ritsuka looks over to a smiling Soubi.

"Why did you put that?"

"Because I love you." Ritsuka runs into his arms and kisses him deeply.

* * *

"You stupid whore!" Soubi shouts as he pushes Ritsuka down. He hits a wall and then falls.

"I'm sorry!"

He'd accidentally shrunk Soubi's favorite dress shirt.

Soubi punches Ritsuka's face hard.

"You're supposed to know how to do these things, you ignorant bitch!" Soubi kicked the poor boy.

The boy got on his hands and knees. "Please Soubi! Please, forgive me!"

"Was it only my shirt?" Soubi asks. The boy shakes his head.

"All of my clothes?" Soubi screams in question. The boy now nods his head.

Soubi kicks the boy into his back and gets on top of him. He puts his hands around the boy's neck and squeezes. Ritsuka's little paws bat at him and fight, but Soubi doesn't let go.

"I can't believe how mindless you are, you little brat!" Soubi yells at him.

He lets go of Ritsuka's neck and gets up. Ritsuka lies on the floor and gasps for breath. He looks at Soubi sadly, and says "I love you."

* * *

**Okay, I know. Crappy chapter, but it was just something to move it along.**

**Thanks go to: twilight emo wind goddess 801, animegurl088, velvetnightmare93, deatheater27, and chochowilliams.**

* * *

**My heart goes out to SekushiAi, heart of a crescent, yosuuke and my good friend Sylvia Voltage. You four have made this worthwhile and fun. I won't let you down!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! Loveless is not mine. I promise. Okkay. I remember saying that this chapter would be really awesome, and I'm not as happy with it was I could be. There is violence. So, yeah. Also, there's a little something extra. Haha.  
**

* * *

Three years later, Ritsuka is sitting at home looking out the window. The day is beautiful and Ritsuka wants to take a walk, but he knows better.

The last time he went for a walk, Soubi found out and broke his arm while accusing him of looking at other men.

Ritsuka sighed and lay down. He was rather exhausted and didn't have much energy.

He'd lost a lot of weight in the past years, now coming to nearly 100 pounds. He wasn't fat, but he didn't see it that way. How could he when Soubi called him fat everyday.

Maybe he wasn't, but if he looked it to Soubi, he had to lose it. He wanted Soubi to love him.

He looks at the clock, it is only 1 in the afternoon, and Soubi won't be out of school until 9 that night. Ritsuka sighs and goes for a walk.

He walks around the park, feeling okay for the first time in quite a while. He inhales deeply and smiles. The sun warming his skin, the flowers blooming all around him

"Ritsuka!" He hears someone call. He freezes and looks around, seeing someone running towards him.

"Oh god, what if Soubi seen me?" He wonders.

He takes off running back home, but a hand stops him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know I wasn't supposed to leave!" He cries, blocking his face.

He feels the man hold him tight.

"Ritsuka, I've missed you so much."

It wasn't Soubi that was holding him. He looks up and sees (Drum roll) Kio.

"Kio… what're you doing here…" Ritsuka asked. He was in shock, a bit.

"Ritsuka, I've waited so long to see you." He hugs the boy tight. "I was in America, I couldn't leave. I was only supposed to work there for a year, but it ended up being three. I tried calling you and sending letters… but Soubi always said you were out."

Ritsuka's eyes teared up. "Liar." Ritsuka cried.

"Soubi told me that, that you didn't love me. That I wasn't good enough for you."

Kio grabbed the boy and held his little body tight.

"That is not true, not at all. He came to my house and told me he'd kill you the next time he seen me with you. I tried to call but, he never let me talk to you." Kio kisses the boy.

Kio takes Ritsuka home and sits him down.

"Ritsuka, he's been abusing you this whole time, hasn't he?" Ritsuka nods. Not used to talking very much anymore.

"Why do not you leave him?" Kio asks, he's about to cry.

"Because I love him. He's… he's the only person that loves me. Without him, I would die." Ritsuka says.

"Honey, I love you. I love you so much." Kio says.

Ritsuka starts sobbing. Kio brushes his hair and holds him until he falls asleep.

* * *

"I'm home." Soubi calls. Ritsuka wakes up and freaks out, but Kio is no where to be found.

Soubi walks in and looks at Ritsuka.

"Hey sweetheart. Not feeling good?" Soubi asks.

Ritsuka nods his head, and gets up.

Soubi hugs the lithe boy and kisses him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Soubi."

They sit down to eat and, though Ritsuka knows there will be consequences, he decides to ask Soubi something.

"Has Kio ever called for me? Or sent me letters?" Soubi froze and looked up, then smiled.

"What makes you ask that?"

Ritsuka shrugged and looked back at Soubi, waiting for an answer.

"I told you, he said he wanted nothing to do with you, idiot" Soubi goes back to eating.

"Soubi, why do you always put me down?" Ritsuka asks, not daring to look up. Soubi gets up and Ritsuka flinches.

"You think you can talk to me like that?" he slaps Ritsuka out of his chair.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Soubi keeps hitting him, Ritsuka cries out in pain. Kio comes running through the door and Knocks Soubi down, but Soubi is stronger.

He quickly knocks Kio out and comes back for Ritsuka.

"You've been seeing him? After I told you not to even look at another man?" He throws Ritsuka into their room and locks the door.

Ritsuka panics and looks around in the drawer near the bed for Soubi's handgun.

"Do not touch me." He tells Soubi, pointing the gun at him.

"You little whore. You do not even know how to use it!" Soubi just grins as Ritsuka's little paws tremble.

"Once I get over there to you, I'm going to hurt you…" He takes a step.

"But I'm going to hurt Kio more." He takes another step.

"I'll make him wish he was never born." He lunges at Ritsuka and as soon as he tackled the boy down, he fired.

Soubi's eyes opened wide, and he fell off of the boy. Ritsuka jumped up quickly and dropped the gun.

Soubi gripped his chest where the bullet had entered; he was loosing a lot of blood very quickly.

Ritsuka called 911 and got an ambulance to come.

Soubi looked up at Ritsuka and smiled. "I love you, Ritsu… ka…" and fell limp.

Ritsuka ran out of the bedroom and into Kio's arms.

"What was that shot? Are you okay?"

"I shot him! I… I killed him!" Ritsuka sobbed. The ambulance was there shortly, they tried to resuscitate Soubi, but it didn't work.

* * *

Ritsuka sighs when he thinks back on the day that he killed his lover three months ago. He wasn't charged with anything, even though he admitted to killing the man.

He's been staying with Kio, though he mostly just saying in his room alone.

He hears a knock on his door, and then Kio comes in.

"Hey Rit-chan." He says softly.

"Hey Kio."

Kio hugs the boy for the first time that day. Ritsuka snuggles into his grip and starts crying.

"Why did he do all that to me? What happened? What did I do wrong?"

Kio rubs the boy's back.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Soubi was just, a very possessive guy. It started out being nothing, and then he got carried away. Once he knew he could control you, he just went for it. It is not too uncommon."

Ritsuka hugs Kio. "So, are all men like that?"

Kio smiles. "A little, I guess. Some men just get a little jealous, and some men turn into what Soubi did."

"What are you?" Ritsuka asks Kio skeptically.

"I'm a jealous person, but I do not like violence. I would never hit you, but I would get all pouty and moody."

Ritsuka kind of laughed and Kio's heart soared.

"I love you, Ritsuka."

"You too… Kio."

* * *

**Alrighhht. How was that? This is noooot the last chapter. There is one more chapter. The ending will be bittersweet, god damn it. Okay, read and review!**

**Thanks go to Tokio hotel cutie, Deatheater27, chochowilliams, Yosuuke, and velvet nightmare 93.**

* * *

**And an extra special thanks to sekushiAi, heart of a crescent, animegurl088, Twilight emo wind goddess 801, and Sylvia Voltage. I looooooooove you.  
**

* * *

_**Also, after the next chapter, there will be a special chapter for the people who have been reviewing. D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Applies to this. This is the last chapter, but there's gonna be a special chapter D. LEMON.**

* * *

_**ALSO! Though this is technically the last chapter, the next chapter will bespecially for 801, though it will be pretty funny.**_

* * *

Another year later.

"I'm so nervous!" Ritsuka says to Yukio. She smiles at the friend she'd lost for so long.

"He's an amazing man. Forget about what happened in the past. You won't regret it."

Ritsuka nods and music starts playing.

"That's your cue, beautiful." Yukio says to Ritsuka. He gulps and walks out.

Everyone stands up and smiles at Ritsuka, causing him to blush and look down.

"Look up, Ritsuka!" Yukio whispers from behind him.

He smiles and looks back up. Up at Kio, who gives him the most loving smile he's ever seen.

He grabs the sides of his dress and makes his way, slowly, up to the alter to stand next to his lover.

"Do you, Kio, take Ritsuka to be your lawfully wedded wife, until death do you part?"

"I do." Kio says softly.

"And do you, Ritsuka, take Kio to be your lawfully wedded husband, until death do you part?"

"Of course I do!" Ritsuka giggles nervously, causing Kio to put his arm around his waist.

The preacher only smiled at them and said "You may now kiss the bride."

Kio and Ritsuka look into each others eyes as if there were worlds undiscovered hidden inside. But, save for later, because now was their time.

Kio bent down and kissed Ritsuka.

At the back on the church, sitting peacefully in the pews, sat two people. They smiled happily at the young couple. They were none other then Soubi and Seimei. As they watch Ritsuka and Kio walk outside with the happiest expressions ever, they both smiled, grabs the others hand and faded back into the afterlife.

* * *

(Back at the hotel)

Kio carries Ritsuka into the room and kicks the door closed. They'd been kissing the whole way in and only stopped for a moment so Kio could set Ritsuka down on the bed.

Kio started unzipping Ritsuka's dress and kissing the delicate skin that was slowly being exposed. Ritsuka's trembling paws worked on getting Kio's shirt off. Kio pulled the dress down and started giggling.

"What?" Ritsuka asked his mind semi-black.

"You have on silk panties." Kio giggled as he pulled them off of the boy and then went up to kiss his lips.

Ritsuka flipped them over and was on top. His face was red and blushing.

"I thought you'd like them." He rubbed himself against Kio's pants, receiving a moan from the man.

"I loved them, but I like them better on the floor." He grabs Ritsuka into a kiss.

Ritsuka kissed down Kio's chest, playing softly with his nipples. His hands softly feeling Kio's perfect body.

He undoes his pants and pulls them down, along with his boxers.

He licks at Kio's hard member, taking the ultimate pleasure in teasing the man. He slowly took as much of Kio into his mouth that he could, his tongue wrapping around and almost expertly pressing on all the right points.

"Ahh, Ritsuka!" Kio moans out. Ritsuka keeps going.

Suddenly, Kio grips Ritsuka and pushed him onto the bed.

"I need to be in you Ritsuka." Ritsuka kisses him and pulls him down.

Kio puts three fingers in Ritsuka's mouth, and he sucks on them greedily. Kio moaned at the sensation and slowly pulls them out.

He takes him fingers and slowly moves one around his entrance. "Kiss me Ritsuka." Ritsuka devours his lips and Kio pushes a single finger in.

"Ahhn." Ritsuka moans into his new husband's mouth. Kio pushes it in and out, listening to his little love bug moan and push against him.

"More, Kio, more!" Ritsuka moans.

Kio pushed another finger in, only to be followed shortly by the third. Ritsuka bucks hip hips and pushed in time with Kio's fingers.

Kio takes his fingers out and Ritsuka whimpers.

"Hurry Kio, I need you."

Kio has to fight off the urge to thrust into Ritsuka. He pushes into Ritsuka slowly.

"Ahn! Kio, stop. Stop… "

Kio stops, pulls out and looks up at Ritsuka.

"Baby, we can wait." Kio says, kissing Ritsuka's lips softly.

"No, no I need you." Kio smiles and adds more lube before trying again.

"I'm going to push in now baby… ready?"

Ritsuka nods and grips the sheets. Kio pushes in; it doesn't hurt as bad this time.

"Oh... ahhh…" Ritsuka moans.

"Ritsu, I'm all the way in." Ritsuka tries to get used to Kio's size, and after a minute nods at Kio letting him know that it's okay to continue.

Kio pulls almost all the way out and then thrusts in.

"Ahh!" Ritsuka screams. Kio grins, he'd found Ritsuka's sweet spot.

Kio keeps thrusting into Ritsuka's spot, causing the younger man to scream in pleasure each time.

"Ki… Kio! Harder! Harder! Please! Ah!" Ritsuka moans.

Kio keeps going, slipping his hand down to Ritsuka's member to rub him.

"Ah! Ah! Kio!" Ritsuka screams as he cums on Kio's hand.

"Ah, Ritsuka!" Kio moans as Ritsuka's walls squeeze him and he cums.

Ritsuka falls onto the bed first, and then Kio falls beside him.

"I love you so much, Ritsuka."

"I love you too, Kio. I could never ask for a happier ending." Kio kisses him before letting him fall asleep in his husband's arms.

* * *

**Thanks to: sun's and stars, deatheater27, chochowilliams, yosuuke, and velvet nightmare 93.**

* * *

_**An extra special I LOVE YOU to:**_

_**animegurl088- Thank you )**_

_**sekushiAi- Thank you for the suggestions, and what you thought about my ideas. )**_

_**heart of a crescent- Where do I start? Thank you!! Your comical review were nice, and really made me think about things.**_

_**twilight emo wind goddess 801- Tewg and 801, thank you. Also, 801, you will get your revenge in the next and final chapter.**_

_**And Tokio Hotel Cutie- Thank you )**_


	8. Chapter 8

**K****ukuacho:** Ritsuka's just tooooo cute not to have worn a dress.

* * *

**SekushiAi**: Thank you so much. ) I only recently got a proof-reader, and she's not able to get online until she gets home in a few weeks, so P Yeah. But thank you. 3

And thank you again. ) I know some intimate stuff about abusive relationships. They aren't always so violent. It's quite normal for them to be assholes, then sweet as sugar. It's a rough circle.

Yeah, Ritsu-sensei and Seimei and Ritsuka's mother. Ritsuka can't get away from it, except with Kio. How cute is that?

* * *

**XxAki-ChanxX**: As for your question, I wanted Soubi to be abusive because he's just so sweet. It bugs me that he's so nice P Though he is, most def. my favorite character in loveless. Ritsuka is so submissive, but stubborn, and I wanted to see what it would be like to break him. Thank you )

* * *

**Twilight emo win goddess 801**: Very bittersweet. I love tragedy. And yes! Your own special thingy because you wanted to attack Soubi. It's at the bottem. x3 And Soubi was that way because, I dunno. o.o Why are any people abusive? He was power hungry, perhaps. This story really just came to me in a kinda of sleep.

* * *

**XOiHeartMiloOX:** To be completely honest, before this story, I wasn't a bit Kio fan. He was cool and all, but eh. But he needed to be the superhero in this P

* * *

**Tokio Hotel Cutie**: Yes I do need to thank you! You're awesome 3

* * *

**Heart of a crescent**: I fucking love you. Enough said P

No, not really. I write tragedy, I'm sorry! xD And yes, I killed Soubi. I almost cried, really. i love him so much.

My lemons aren't the most fantastic, but I'll work on them! And yeah, Kio wants Ritsuka so bad. P

I finished it! See! See! I'm have trouble with the one I'm on now though. Threaten me and make me work harder xD

* * *

**Sun's and stars**: Loveless is fantastic! I'm glad you're giving it a chance.

* * *

**Animehpgur**l: Thank you! )

* * *

**Deatheater27**: Yeah, I'm not a patient person . But I'm working on it. And it wasn't originally going to be Kio and Ritsuka, but Ritsuka killed Soubi, so I had to make it so.

* * *

**Chochowilliams**: It was hard to make Ritsuka go through that. ( And yes, when you're abused and controlled, you tend to fall into it.

* * *

**Yosuuke: **Thank you! )

* * *

**Velvet-Nightmare-93**: Thank you It was a fantastic birthday.

* * *

Also! This is specially for Twilight emo wind goddess 801!

This containes violence... and fun. )

Soubi'd been in a bad mood for the last hour. Growling and swatting at the poor boy for no reason. Finally, Ritsuka "messed up". He spilled his tea. Soubi flew up and tackled the boy. "I hate you Ritsuka! You Bother every moment of my being!" He continues to hit the boy. "Soubi, stop please! I'm sorry!"

Just then, Kio and 801 fly in and get Soubi off of Ritsuka. Kio takes Ritsuka in his arms while 801 takes to kicking Soubi's ass. "He's so innocent, and cute, and he loved you!" 801 screams, Soubi gets up and is disgusted. He looks into the eyes of everyone in the room. The angry eyes of Kio and 801, the closed, crying eyes of Ritsuka.

"Keep the little shit, I'm leaving." Soubi says, and leaves forever.

801 looks at Kio and Ritsuka, who are kissing, and blinks.

"Uhm, I'mma leave you two at it..." 801 says. They barely notice as they make their way to the bedroom for cheer up sex.

* * *

Hell yes. D


End file.
